epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DexterMaximus/ERBOH Dexter - Macklemore vs Eminem (Obama vs Romney)
So, yeah. On Facebook, I was talking to Stoff about new battles, and he asked me to do a battle with Eminem. After considering Eminem vs Jesus and some other stuff, we decided to do Eminem vs Macklemore, as previously used by ERBParodies. And, it is styled on the lines of Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Let's go!- Note - It's not exactly like ERB 23, it's just a bit like the lines. Cast- EpicLLOYD as Eminem Nice Peter as Macklemore DeStorm Power or Iman Crosson as Tupac EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Eminem! VS! Macklemore! BEGIN- Macklemore- I'm gonna win this battle with superior raps I'm rich! And I spit fat wit, winning like Tupac We're two hip-hop stars with a top connection You're a decent MC, Shady, so says your complexion I get people humming the tune, get em hip-hopping You whine about your life, while I'm out Thrift Shopping You have a life of pity where your spittin' pretty With your blowjobs, but soon you'll be left evicted, you Slim knob Good times, harder than my sick rhymes, I thought you knew this Knocking you back harder than when I make hits with Ryan Lewis You see this coat? It's your Uncle's, it popped tags, and hung dudes. How long did it take you to get over his death?100 years? Still in your depressed moods. You know now, Shady? Your out of date, people are listening to me! Because your raps are as weak as Proof when he got hit, you see? Call me a calorie, cause I'm getting rid of the Slim, there is no match You'll never recover from my raps, while I'm appeared at festivals, from Soundset to Sasquatch! Eminem- You're trying to face a great rapper, of you there will be nothing left They say I'm hatin' on gays, but it looks like they taught you how to dress You got your gramma's coat, and a voice like a total nutcase You got clothes like Lady Gaga, I'm suprised you don't wear lace Elton John, 50 Cent, while you collab with a DJ so shit Ryan got his hand so far up your ass your like a puppet I'm the king of rap, you're like the king of spades Call me Eminem, B-Rabbit, Ken Kannif or Shades! (haha) I'll call you a bad rap, with no flow, U Can't Touch This! Cause I'm equal with Mc Hammer, just with this diss I hoped you saved your better rhymes for the second half, Mackle Cause right now you're not spittin' bars, all I hear is you cackle Mackle- Whatever, that 100 years thing got you real angry, just shut up What, did it remind you how long til there's a chance of you and Kim to make up Eminem- Look, I respect most rappers, but don't insult Shady Kiss my ass - a message from me, and my girl Hailie Mackle- Really, bringing your daughter into this? What are you thinking? You got left by your dad, no wonder, he's not crazy, your raps are stinking Eminem- Right, that's it. Mention my dad, and you are going to pay I'mma paralyse you, but won't bring you back, unlike Dre Mackle- *pretends to choke* You're a choking fail Eminem- Really? I had a movie, your dumb Mackle- You're dumb Eminem- Nuh-uh Mackle- AAAAGH Eminem- ARGGHHH ????- STOP! Tupac- By the power invested in me when I spit bars so cool The rappers shall not fight between youth and old-school (to Eminem) You! Slim Shady! Don't moan all the time, just do it! I rapped for what was on my heart before a bullet went through it! (to Mackle) And you! Poppin' tags! You look like someone who sells property Actually, you look like someone who collects peices from Monoply This is the last straw, straw in the milkShakur, bitches! So stop being so arrogant, yo two get to big for ya britches WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Look, I know this battle wasn't my best, and some of Tupac's lines didn't make sense, but you can't blame him, he got shot. Who won? Eminem Macklemore Tupac Category:Blog posts